


Only Supposed To Be One

by surgeoninspace



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Multi, OT6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surgeoninspace/pseuds/surgeoninspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On everyone's eighteenth birthday their soul mate’s name will appear on the back of their hands.</p><p>This, he expected. </p><p>But what Michael Jones didn't expect was for more than one name to appear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Supposed To Be One

Michael Jones lay awake in his bed. In exactly two minutes, he would be turning eighteen. This meant a name would appear on the back of his hand. A name of a person who would be his soul mate, the person that he would spend the rest of his life with. 

Frankly, Michael thought it was stupid.

But even so, deep down, he was a little bit anxious. He had originally planned to just see who it was in the morning, but he couldn't sleep. He had tossed and turned until he finally gave up and found himself looking at the clock over and over again. 

11:59

One more minute.

Michael’s mind raced and the inside of his palms got increasingly sweaty. 

_'What if a name doesn't appear? What if I’m forced to be alone watching everyone around me be happy?'_

Dismissing the thoughts, he let out a huff, reaching up to run a hand through his curly hair. Eyeballing the clock, he waited, until he decided this was probably the longest minute he’d ever experienced in his life. Finally, the dimly lit green numbers changed to 12:00. 

His eyebrows raised as he sat up swiftly in his bed, laying his hands flat out in front of him. A white glow illuminated from the back of his right hand as neat, black cursive began to show up on his hand, spelling out a name. Michael watched intently as ‘Geoff Lazer Ramsey’ slowly spelled itself out on the upper part of his hand, just below his knuckles.

He grimaced, _'what the fuck kind of middle name is Lazer?'_

This was just as anticlimactic as he thought it would be. He laid back down with a huff, crossing his arms across his chest. Michael couldn't help but notice that his hand was still glowing. 

_Maybe it ends when the minute is up?_

He was a bit more than surprised when he noticed another name begin the make its way across his hand. 

_'What the fuck?'_

Once again, he observed keenly as the name ‘Gavin David Free’ was sprawled out right below the first name. He tried to rub it off as if it was a mistake but to no avail. 

_'I have two soul mates?'_

The soft glow continued and before he knew it a third name was materializing on his hand. This one was someone named ‘James Ryan Haywood.’

_'What is going on? This has to be a joke, right?'_

But Michael wasn't laughing when ‘Jack Shannon Pattillo’ and ‘Ray Narvaez Jr.’ also found their way on his hand. 

He sighed in relief as it stopped there. The now eighteen year old boy sat confused gazing at the five names. Each name had to be small and compacted so that they'd all fit. 

He laid back, hoping that by tomorrow morning this situation would be cleared up. In the mean time, he couldn’t help but wonder if his soulmates also had five names on their hands.


End file.
